Troyella Twoshot
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: Troyella twoshot songfic. Using Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift and Just another girl by Jesse McCartney. Read and Review! Thanks!
1. Teardrops on my guitar

**Hey, I haven't posted anything in like forever so I'm posting a twoshot about Troyella. I know this first part is kind of sad but read the second part and it'll end Troyella I promise! Thank you so much for reading and please review! Thanks again! Oh and I don;t own this song.**

Teardrops On My Guitar

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,  
That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be,  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without..._

Troy and I are both currently sitting next to each other in their history class working on a project together. He turned and glanced at me and smiled. I faked a smile so he couldn't tell that I was upset. You see, Troy just told me about his new girlfriend. He was going on and on about how great she is. He was like 'Gabs, Jessica is so amazing. She's so beautiful and perfect' I wanted to cry. Yeah I admit it I, Gabriella Ann Montez, am in love with my best friend.__

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night...

"Gabi! Come on give me the glue!" Troy laughs.

"Never!" I tease keeping it out of his reach.

"Fine then your going to get it!" He said. He reached over and started tickling me.

"Troy, Stop it!" I laughed. Secretly I loved it. I never ever wanted him to stop. At that moment I could only see him and no one else, I wished it would stay like that forever.

I finally handed over the glue and we continued working.

About 5 minutes later Troy sighs and says, "Gabi, I really think I'm in love this time. I think I finally got it right." I just nod and fake another smile and wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.  
_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...  
_

Troy's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. Troy's the name I whisper when I see a falling star and he's the one I'm thinking about when I sing in my car to all those love songs.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
_

The bell rings bringing me out of my thoughts. Troy rushes out and I know he's going to meet what's her face. I slowly and sadly get up out of my seat and walk out of the classroom. I go to my locker and see Troy and Jessica a few lockers down from me flirting like crazy. They walk by and and Troy doesn't even look at me. I wish I could be flawless like Jessica.

_  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause...  
_

I look at Jessica with envy in my eyes. I wish I was like her but I guess if Troy's happy, I am too. She better know how lucky she is.__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do...  


Troy's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. Troy's the name I whisper when I see a falling star and he's the one I'm thinking about when I sing in my car to all those love songs.

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

The final bell rings and I walk out into the parking lot to my car. I get in with tears in my eyes. Troy normally rides with me and keeps me company except when he has a girlfriend. So today's another one of those days where I drive home alone.

At 8:00 I decide to go to bed early. I drag myself upstairs to my room and turn off my light. I sit on my bed and look over to my nightstand at the picture. It's of me and Troy, the night of the play. We both looked so happy, that was before he started going out with all these different girls. I placed the picture back on the nightstand, wiped my tears, and went to sleep.

_  
Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do..._

He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

**Thanks for reading. Please review! The song is called Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**Kelly xoxo**


	2. Just another girl

**Here's the second part. Please review! Thanks!**

Just Another Girl

_Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When every thing's about to change_

I woke up and rolled over looking at my alarm clock.

"Shit." I practically jumped out of bed realizing I was late again. I grabbed my clothes and put them on. I ran downstairs and quickly made some coffee. I was already late for school might as well have coffee. Once it was done I ran full speed out the door.

Just then I heard a voice call from next door. "Hey, Troy! What's the rush?" My best friend, Gabriella called walking over to the edge of my yard.

"Gabs, What are you still doing here!!?? Were really late for school!" I grabbed her hand and start running to my car. Gabi starts laughing like crazy and I practically melt.

Yeah I like her, no I love her. What's not to love? It so sucks though because she doesn't love me back. I'm 'dating' this girl named Jessica to get her jealous but it doesn't seem to be working. Oh, don't worry Jessica's totally in on the plan, she thinks Gabriella and I belong together.

She was laughing so hard, she was almost crying and I was so confused. "Gabriella get you butt in this car or I'm leaving for school without you!"

"Troy...its...Saturday!" She said holding her stomach trying to breath. I just starred at her with my mouth open.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!??" I screamed jumping out of the car slamming the door shut.

"Nope" She said still laughing.

"And you waiting until now to tell me this!!??" I said plating around with her.

"I was laughing to hard to say anything"

"Oh your going to get it now!" I said then I started chasing her around my yard. She was laughing and screaming at the same time. 'She looks so cute!' I though to myself.

Suddenly Gabriella tripped and fell flat on her face. This time it was Troy's turn to laugh. "Are...you..okay...Gabs?" I managed to say between laughs. She glared at me.

"Just help me up." Gabriella said stretching out her hand. I reached down to help her up when she pulled me down. Obviously I fell but instead of next to her I accidentally fell on top of her. She instantly stopped laughing and so did I. We starred into each others eyes.

'Come on you idiot kiss her! She's right there just do it!' I yelled in my head. But instead of kissing her I just stood up awkwardly and coughed. I held out my hand and she took it. I felt shocks go through my body the second she touched my hand.

"So...um, You ready for our annual Saturday movie night? Or do you have another date like last weekend?" She said. Was that sadness in her voice? Was the plan working, was she really jealous?

"Yeah I'm ready! I don't have a date, Jessica was busy." I said. I could have sworn I heard her mumble something like 'It's good to know I'm second best to you' but I wasn't sure.

"Gabriella come inside please. I need some help." I heard Gabriella's mom call from her door.

"Be right there," Gabi yelled back. "Well see you tonight." She said quickly hugging me before running off to her house.

'There are the sparks again' I thought and walked into my own house.

[ Chorus  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

It was 8 o'clock and time for Gabriella and my annual movie night. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. My parents were out on a date so it was just me home. When I open the door I laughed quietly because Gabriella was standing there with her back to the door mumbling quietly to herself. I faked a cough and she quickly turned around and blushed. I just starred at her. She looked so amazing she pretty much took my breath away.

"Hey, You look amazing." I said letting her inside.

"Aw thanks Troy your so sweet and you look great too." She said and smiled. I smiled back

"Thanks"

She went over and sat on the couch and I went to the dvd rack.

"Okay it's your turn to pick the movie." I said.

"Okay, I choose Step Up! I love that movie" She said.

I pulled the dvd out and put in in the player. I pushed play and sat down next to her.

About half way through the movie I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Gabriella asleep. I smiled. This normally happen on our movie nights. I kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs to my bed. I set her down and covered her up. I knew her mom wouldn't care if she stayed over because it happened a lot and our parents trust us.

[ Verse 2  
Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

I went back downstairs and turned off the T.V. The whole time I was thinking about Gabriella. I was thinking about the shock that my body gets when we touch. I was thinking about how amazing she is and how she isn't like every other girl at our school, which is what I love about her.

[ Chorus  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

"I need to tell her! Chad's right, she wont wait forever. Wait, did I just say that Chad was right? Wow this is messed up. Ugh, now she's making my talk to myself! Come one Troy you have to tell her just say, Gabriella I'm in love with you and your the most amazingly perfect girl I've ever met. That's all I have to say. Yeah, I can do this!" I said to myself. I got up, turned around, and jumped.

"Gabriella!" I said nervously.

"Troy?"

"Gabs, how long have you been standing there?" I asked. She looked shocked so I was really scared she heard what I said.

"Long enough." Suddenly she smiled. "Troy? Is all that true?"

Well I can't deny it now. "Yes I meant it all. Gabriella, I love you, with all my heart. You the most amazing girl I've ever seen and I..." Then I was cut off. It took me a moment but then I realized that Gabriella's lips were on mine! I instantly kissed back with a smile on my lips. I could feel she was smiling too. We slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too Troy." She smiled. "But what about Jessica?"

I smiled at her. "It was a fake relationship. She was helping me get with you."

She hit me playfully and smiled.

Then we leaned in and kissed again.

So I guess it just goes to show you don't know when everything is about to change.

[ Bridge  
I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When every thing's about to change

[ Chorus x2  
Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

.. Started out like any other [ x2  
.. Had the best day of my life  
.. The best day of my life [ fades out

**The End.**

**Please review. Thank you so much for reading! The song is called Just another girl by Jesse McCartney.**

**Kelly xoxo**


End file.
